How hanatarou and Byakuya finally did the dirty
by Manin
Summary: Unahana slips hanatarou an aphrodisiac. then she pushes him in byakuya's general direction. then she sits back and lets you quietly go be afraid of her in a corner. Yaoi. rated M for an awesome reason.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING. contains cliffhanger, unahana being a crafty motherfucker, swearing, yaoi, (man-on-man) and all kinds of PWP.

italics are hanatarou's thoughts and pov and dreams and desires, and bold is byakuya's. please no flaming.

_I don't know what i did wrong. Where i swerved onto the path of the damned. What, exactly did i do to deserve _this?

Hanatarou leaned heavily against a building, breathing deeply and unevenly. He couldn't see straight. Every part of his body was tense and tight and _burning..._ and it felt so _good._ All he could remember was captain Unahana striding over to him, smiling at him and handing him a drink on a hot day. He had drank it all, thankful and in awe of his captains kindness.

And now... he shook against the wall, muttering to himself, panting, his hips jerking up involuntarily. He saw a shadow coming towards him. A man. A captain. Dark hair and darker eyes. White scarf. A royal, prideful stare that just got him _so fucking hot-!_ He clutched at the wall desperately. "Captain... captain kuchiki..." Jesus was that his voice? it sounded breathy and needy and dark as hell- he sounded like such a slut. Byakuya took a step closer to him, and he started begging.

Byakuya stopped dead. Threw a single calculating look at hanatarou. Then in one smooth motion, he picked hanatarou up, and slung him over his shoulder.

**I must say, i believe i have possibly underestimated Unahana a small bit. Just a little. Those words taste sour on my mouth. When i said to Unahana Retsu that i did not **_**ever**_ **mix personal pleasure with work, and therefore never had much of a- ah- **_**social **_**life... and never would... i didn't... think... she would actually **_**drug**_ **her precious fourth. Just to prove a point. Damn her. She was supposed to be the caring captain. The kind one that always went the extra mile. She wasn't supposed to engage in childish mannerism's such as **_**drugging**_ **people. aphrodisiacs are absolutely illegal in soul society. i don't even know where she got it.**

**She's insane. i realize that now. I- Byakuya Kuchiki- **_**am sorry. **_**Someone take this whimpering, needy thing off my hands before i kill it.**

**Oh, **_**god**_**, he's whispering in my ear. Clawing up my back. This... medic... is **_**humping my shoulder.**_ **His whispers are growing needier and hoarser and breathier and it makes me want to... **_**no!**_ **Absolutely not. There are so many things wrong with that. I will take responsibility for this. I will. I'll take him to my quarters. And tie him. To a bed. And then I'll wait for the drug to wear off. Then i will make him leave, and everything will be **_**fine byakuya-get-it-together!**_

Hanatarou couldn't even believe himself. It wasn't like he was going to stop or anything, but he still couldn't believe himself. Byakuya was tying him to a bed. He had to lean over to fully accomplish it and hanatarou bit his ear. And his neck. And his shoulder. He didn't give any resistance, but if Byakuya didn't fuck him sometime this century, he was going to have to take drastic measures. "Mmmnhyeahh fucking tie me _up _and fuck me till' i can't walk tomorrow, you _gotta_..." Byakuya sat resolutely in a chair, and refused to look at him. Hanatarou, thrilled by his own blatant sluttiness, began desperately humping the air. Byakuya went very still, and slowly dragged his gaze down Hanatarou's body. Yamada was still talking. "i want your _dick._ i want it soo bad i _need _it dammit i need you so bad, captain, _look_ at me. Look. I'm all helpless and tied up and crazy and horny and you _want_ it i know you do so..." Hanatarou stumbled on, words slurring into an erotic,broken stream, leaving Byakuya's dick to do the rest.

…**. oh, fuck me.**

If you review, you can have some of Unahana's crazy lady aphrodisiac recipes. And another chapter. And a puppy. :D


	2. chapter 2: in which epic sex happens

Hanatarou was victorious. He watched with greedy eyes as Byakuya stalked over to the bed, and straddled him. The look in his eyes was _so hot_ it was _so,_ fucking hot, he needed _more. _he pushed his erection against Byakuya's groin, and made the captain hiss and bite his lower lip. Hanatarou writhed in his bonds, mewling out promises and threats and pleas, anything, _anything_ just do something already! "Shut up," Byakuya ordered him, and Hanatarou only got louder. "Please, please just do something, anything, fuck me, suck me, i need it, i need something!"

He was growling it, and the words came out full of lust and dirty promises.

Byakuya removed his hakama top, tossing it somewhere behind them, and then went for Hanatarou's clothing, trying his very best not to hear the whimpers and throaty groans coming from the lusty little medic. _Trying._ And _failing._ When he finally snapped and ripped Hanatarou's shirt off, he immediately went for his neck, biting and sucking at it. He licked at the pulse point and nipped at Hanatarou's collar bones, listening appreciatively to every single whine and mewl and groan. Hanatarou was writhing hard, bucking up into Byakuya, begging incoherently and trying his hardest to return the favor. He wanted to touch the captain so bad, wanted to taste his skin and sweat. Wanted to _feel _his lust.

Byakuya was giving him hickeys like they were both virgins, like they were in a porn flick, sucking at his neck like he was saying _mine mine mine._ Hanatarou arched, offering pale, perfect collarbone and shoulder blade, and Byakuya accepted the invitation. He bit down, hard, on the shoulder. He kissed and licked at the collarbone. When he felt that hanatarou was appropriately adorned, he continued down the thin chest, humming with appreciation.  
>"You smell like <em>sex.<em>"

Hanatarou gasped and bucked into Byakuya's thigh, making absolutely no effort to stop the sounds he made. He was unbearably hot now, and Byakuya was even hotter, burning him to a crisp. Now his ribs were being playfully nipped at, and _damn,_but who knew Byakuya was so good in bed? He felt tortured, his stomach muscles quivering, drawn tight. The silk Byakuya had used to tie him was strong, but thankfully, it didn't chafe at his wrists.

Otherwise he would be bleeding.

He hadn't struggled when Byakuya had bound him, because he had assumed that he was being tied up in order to partake in kinky sex. Seeing as he was a virgin, he clearly hadn't anticipated what kinky sex can _do_to a person.

It can drive you wild, if you chose the right partner.

And Byakuya, the stoic, regally unimpressed with _you in particular_, role model of probably hundreds, _was absolutely the right fucking partner._ He was biting Hanatarou, kissing and nipping at his ribs, hips, belly. Hanatarou had a sudden, raging hatred for all convenient strips of silk that could be used for binding people to beds. As Byakuya laid slow, torturous, soft open mouthed kisses on his inner thigh, he decided that yeah, he hated bondage. He wanted to tangle his fingers in long hair, not long silk. He wanted to see the places where his blunt fingernails had torn into a broad, pale back. He wanted bite and writhe and buck _harder_ and Byakuya had him tied to _this stupid bed, fuck!_

Byakuya was licking the tip of his dick like a lollipop, holding his hips and _sucking_softly at the end. He treated it like a game, like a goddamn toy. His eyes flicked up towards Hanatarou's desperate expression, and he hummed, vibrations making the smaller whine, and arch. At the end of the whine was a stream of things that may have been words, or just more moaning. Byakuya couldn't really tell, but from down here...

-_Byakuya-_

it sounds like _begging._heh. I was pretty sure i was doing fairly well, the little medic's erection was hard and leaking precome in my mouth, and from his mouth came groaning, moaning, satisfaction. He was probably regretting it, submitting to being bound so thoroughly. I take his cock fully into my mouth, sliding my tongue slowly around, and take my sweet, sweet time coming back up. This provokes a frantic bumping of hips, and he's fighting me with everything he has. It seems that sucking him off isn't going to work. Damn you, Unahana. I can't even hold back the... it feels like I'm smirking. The medic tastes like salt and sweat, mixed with what must be some kind of apple scented body wash.

When i pull up, and hover over him, his frame is a pale and shaking tribute to whatever sex god there may be. His eyes have glazed over, pupils blown a glossy black, and his lips look raw and bitten. My marks litter his body, and his bony frame is sliding and writhing all over my black sheets. I reach back. and snap the bonds on his feet, wanting to _feel_ him touching _me._Immediately, long legs wrap around my waist, and he grinds against my dick, forcing me down, arching into the sensation. Brave little medic, at least in bed. Who knew?

Now I'm on my elbows, and we're rutting like _animals,_ and his little voice is going _please, please please,_ and it makes me want to slam into him right there, take him hard and harder. I want the bruises on his hips, and the limp that comes after particularly _rough_ particularly _good sex._I hiss, bending my head down and bite his ear, neck, jugular. He tilts, lets me, his hips working furiously against mine, little whimpers escaping with every breath.

I swear, at first i didn't intend to fuck him. Even as i approached the bed, i only wanted to bring him off, and get him out. But now he whines for my dick, begging me. I really couldn't stop myself if i wanted to.

I lick my fingers, i cover them with spit. He knows what I'm doing, he sees it, and it drives him into an arch, the look in his eyes telling me that he's close, close to orgasm. If he comes, comes without me inside him, i might not be able to get him hard again in time, so i tie silk around his base. I stop his orgasm, and he gives a long, drawn out _keen_, panting and moaning my name. It brings a definite smirk to my face, and i hide it in the curve of his neck. Like hell he's going to see that.

My hand slides down his body until it reaches the curve of his lower back, and i push him into (_goddammit, he's flexible_) a higher arch. I press kisses into his neck, and at the same time, i press a finger into his body. I don't think he really notices, with me pressing hot, open mouthed kisses on his pulse point. All the sound in the room is from him, murmuring and shifting on the sheets, as i introduced another finger. I worked and stretched him, and he _definitely_ noticed the third finger. I never thought I'd fuck anything that could _shriek,_but he did it.

And I _want _him to do it again.

I pull my fingers out of him, and he gives me a long groan. I'll deny it later, but I'm breathing hard, and I don't think I can wait for him anymore. He begins to try and unwrap his legs from my waist, and I squeeze him on his hip with one hand, warningly.

"fuck. Fuuuck. Byakuya... listen, listen. Please. I will do anything. Just fuck me, right now. I'm burning up, i can't wait for you anymore, so unless you want me to find somebody else to fuck...!"

-Hanatarou

The first thing that entered my mind was _holy shit._ Then all I could feel was a space inside of me having suddenly been filled. I arched, and somewhere I could hear myself babbling incoherently. I felt byakuya undo the bindings on my wrists, and I clutched at his back. It hurts, I think I said, It hurts so much, He isn't so cold during sex, apparently, because he kissed me, kissed me hard and deep and slow.

"I know, baby. I know. Just breath."

We lay there, on the bed, interlocked. Him kissing me, me breathing, getting lost in his kisses. I loved the way he kissed me like he wanted me to just let him breath for me, just never ever let me go. It was the only gentle thing about the sex, and it was wonderful.

But the next part was even better. He began to rock his hips against mine, real slow. I whined, moaned. He had his face in the curve of my neck, his arms around me. I don't think I was even touching the bed anymore, it was just Byakuya holding me. I was sobbing, but now I thought about it, the hurt was going away. There was a pressure building deep inside my stomach, making my dick ache and my muscles lock up.

I loved it. The pleasure attacked me, just that gentle, slow rocking, was driving me to the edge. But the _stupid_ fucking ribbon was around my cock, and no matter what, no matter how _deep_ he seemed, I couldn't come. I bucked, impatient with our pace. "More," I was muttering into his ear,"_More,_"

And then the pace wasn't so gentle anymore.

With a groan, he pulled out of me, flipped me over, grabbed my hips and slammed into me, hard. I yelled hoarsely, pushing back onto him, tears dripping down my face, my cock hard against my stomach. Byakuya was holding me, holding me tight, one arm wrapped around my chest, coming out to rest on my right shoulder. The other hand was on my hips, pushing me back to meet him. Somewhere, I could hear my begging, and a respect for captain Unahana settled deep inside of me. I never, ever ever want this to end, I heard myself saying, and Byakuya moaned, bucked hard inside me.

He was bent over me, fucking me hard into the mattress, panting like he forgot who he was. He laughed, just a little bit, and said, broken, "I wanted this, wanted this for so long, little medic. You have no idea how many times I thought about _fucking_ you until you couldn't remember who you were, till you could only ever think about me." He growled it, pushing hard into me, both hand on my hips now, a driving force behind me. Angry sex _god._

"How many times, he said, his voice low and deep and rough, "How many times did I see you with the fucking substitute, and my lieutenant, how many times did I think about _beating_ them, so that they couldn't ever touch you again," and now he was panting against my shoulder. I reached under myself to try and jerk off, but he grabbed my hands, held them next to my head with his on top. "No. Not like that. Like this," and then he flipped me, again, on my back and wrapped around him. Impaled on his cock.

He bit my neck, hard, And I could feel myself bleeding from the neck. The need to orgasm was overwhelming, and I told him so. He kissed rough and hard at my jawline, "I know, I'm getting there, little medic. I'll make you cum so hard you'll pass out, but I wanna see you, want to see you writhe and scream and shove back into me, Okay?"

"Okay, Okay, Byakuya okay, whatever you want, anything you want, please, please let me cum, let me cum for you!"

"Stay with me. Stay forever. Please, please let me love you, please..."

"Yeah, yeah, you can love me, I love you, Byakuya, please! Please let me!"

And then the silk around my dick is gone, and he's growling into my ear, "Cum, little medic, cum all for me. Let me _see _you, scream for me, only for me.."

I came, screaming his name. In the afterglow, all I could feel was him holding my limp body to him, tenderly, but fucking me _hard_, harder than before. I moaned in protest, then tensed up as me came inside me, hot liquid splashing my insides. I fell asleep before I felt him pull out, and collapse next to me, pulling me close, wrapping around me.

Holy crap, I am so sorry for taking so long. I wanted to post this as soon as it was done but monumental shit arose, and was vanquished by me eventually, but ah, yes, that is why your sexariffic chapter was so long in the coming. Seriously, a thousand pardons.


End file.
